Shake Up the Universe
by That Chick From Mars
Summary: Rose Weasley was having a perfectly normal day... but not anymore, thanks to cosmic beings and crazy people. HP/Avengers crossover with guest appearances from Camp Halfblood, the Doctor, and (Psychic and Consulting) Detectives. Set in 2012-2013 movie-verse time line (mostly)!
1. Prologue

September 2

Rose Weasley having a perfectly normal day at Hogwarts, thanks for asking. James and Albus were no where to be seen, and as she was in the library, that was to be expected. Malfoy was not around either, thank merlin. She hated him. Loathed him. And no, she was not going to cliche-ly end up in love with him. Sorry, not happening. Haha.

Opening The Standard book of Spells: Level 4, she quickly found the page she was searching for and begin her foot long essay on the disarming charm Professor Filtwick had set for homework that night. It was the first full day back at Hogwarts and Rose was ecstatic to be back in the ancient castle she called home. Removing her Ravenclaw tie, she let out a deep sigh before pulling out a feather and opening her ink.

"Seriously Weasley. Already in the library?" Rose jumped in her seat before turning to playfully glare over her shoulder at her frienemy and Albus's best bud.

"Piss of Scorpius. I'm just trying to get ahead."

"Ok" was the only reply she got before he disappeared just as silently as he had come. What a ninja.

An hour later, with an almost completed essay, Rose packed her things up and headed towards the great hall for dinner. She chatted amicably with her cousins Louis, Dominique, and Lucy Weasley when Headmistress McGonagall stood up and and cavernous room fell silent.

"Earlier today, the Earth experienced many disturbances from many different cities including London, Paris, Cairo, Dubai, Washington D.C., Bejing, Sydney, Los Angeles, Rio de Janeiro, and New York. I have been in contact with several muggle defense leaders and they have come to the conclusion that the threat comes from outside our solar system. We are not alone in this world. Here at Hogwarts, you all are safe from the troubles. But to ease you and your parents minds the ministry has sent aurors in to help protect the school. An extra defense against the dark arts class is being added to everyone's schedule and Professor Lupin will being giving extra basic lessons on Saturdays from 2-4. I encourage every single one of you to attend these and learn to protect yourselves. While we are not facing death eaters and Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter proved that even knowing the simple Expelliarmus charm can be the difference between life and death. Please finish your meals and return to your common rooms. Staff, there will be a meeting after dinner." With that final message to her colleagues, she sat down.

Rose glanced at her cousins faces to gauge their reactions. Louis leaned towards the girls and softly asked, "What do you think could have happened? The Headmistress looks pretty shaken." Lucy and Dominique glanced at each other with worried expressions but only shrugged in reply. Albus caught her eye from where he sat at the Slytherin table and signaled that they needed to talk later. Rose nodded her head in agreement. This was not the way she wanted her fourth year to start.


	2. Chapter 1

July 16 (Earlier that year) Random planet somewhere in the cosmos

The Trickster had fooled them. They had been fools to employ the help of the God of Mischief. Odin now holds the Cosmic Cube and there is a very slim chance they will ever be able to get it back. Of course Loki was loyal to his Asgardian family even through the anger he had from his stay on Asgard.

Thanos was already having a difficult time trying to prove to death that he is worthy of her love, and the loss of the cube was not helping his cause. Loki will pay, and he will pay soon.

Asgard

Odin greeted Loki as he entered the throne room flanked by guards. They lead him to the center of the magnificent golden room before returning to their posts around the room.

"Loki Odinson," Odin addressed him. "You are my son Loki, but you have betrayed Midgard, and that cannot go unpunished. Yes, I am aware the Chitauri leader did have you somewhat under his control, but your attack on Midgard was mostly fueled by you yourself. I cannot just let you walk free. Your brother Thor has not stopped begging me to pardon you since the two of you returned yesterday afternoon." Loki had tensed up at the mention of his brother's name, and thoughts of his unpleasant night spent in the cell Thor had unceremoniously dumped him in did not improve his attitude against him. "Loki, your punishment is exile to Midgard. Thor already knows this and he will accompany you back. You will be stripped of most of your powers and you must live among the mortals." Odin's expression then softened, "Your mother wishes to see you before you leave again," Loki could only nod his head agreeing to see her.

Frigga entered the chamber from a hidden door somewhere to Loki's right, and his eyes teared up at the sight of her. When she reached him, he stood and embraced her, his tears freely falling. "I'm sorry, mother, for all the pain I have caused you." he whispered into her hair. She hugged him tighter. "Do not get into trouble on Midgard Loki. I want to see you return here in one whole piece with no bruises or handcuffs." Loki let our a pathetic snort through his tears, "Of course mother."

"Loki, I believe your overseer of transportation has arrived." Odin chuckled as Thor barged into the room. "Is he ready father?" Loki nodded at him, he tears quickly drying and his face tightened. "Let's go."

The reconstruction of the bifrost was almost complete, and the brothers were able to reach the spot Heimdall needed to send the two to the Earth. The portal opened, and they quickly disappeared through it.

Landing was never a specialty of Loki or Thor, and both slammed into the ground and slid through an overgrown field of grass and no idea of where on Earth they were.

"Brother we must figure out which way York of New is!"

"Would you stop calling me brother, Thor? Can you just take us somewhere else?" Loki snapped. Thor shrugged, not at all phased by Loki's rude tone. "The Man of Iron might take us in. We shall find him. Which way is York of New brother?"

"No clue."

A faint rumble sounded from behind them and they turned to see a a light on the horizon and Thor started towards it before stepping out onto a two laned paved road. Both boys watched a black suburban come flying down the road and screech to a halt next to them. The window rolled down to reveal Darcy Lewis in the drivers seat dancing along to whatever pop song the radio was playing. "Thor is that you? I have missed you buddy! The picture I put of you on facebook a couple months ago now has 200 likes! and I got a new iPod!"

"Hello friend Darcy! It is good to see you too. May I ask our location?"

She turns of the music and replys, "Middle of nowhere Texas. About halfway between El Paso and Houston. Are you guys lost or something?"

"How can we get to York of New? We seek the Man of Iron"

"Stark? He's in Malibu right now, but i think Pepper and Banner might be in the big apple right now. And I am headed into Houston right now. I am headed to the airport, although you might want to get a change of clothes first. You're still wearing your armor. Come on! Get in the car!"

Thor followed Loki into the back seat before Darcy turned around with a hurt look on her face, "Neither of you want to sit in the front seat with me?" Loki jumped quickly out of the back and into the front and grinned at Darcy. She winked back. "Now give me a minute to call Maria before I update you on what has been going on."

Darcy pressed a button on the dashboard to activate the phone systen in the car. "Call Maria Hill." The phone buzzed a couple of times before Maria answered, "Lewis."

"Maria, I am going to need two more plane seats for the flight up to New York."

"Why?"

"I found friends." Darcy turned to the boys, "You two can say hello."

"Where is the Lady we speak to?" Thor boomed, looking around. Apparently he still did not understand the concept of using a phone.

"Darcy, is that Thor?" Maria asked quietly, nervousness apparent in her voice. "We need to talk to him the minute you land in New York."

"Of course, Maria. But im going to need those extra plane tickets to get him and his friend up here with your sister and me."

"They are being sent to your phone as we speak. A car will be waiting for you when you land. Make sure my sister is ok. And before you ask, yes you have my permission to taze the pig of a man who is holding the children. I will see you in a couple hours." The phone line went dead.

"So, do you two have questions?" Darcy asked.

"How is my Lady Jane?"

"She's good I guess. I haven't really talked to her in a couple days, but she does come by the tower every two to three weeks to talk to Banner so you can see her soon!" Thor looked pretty excited but suddenly asked, "And what has happened since my brother and I left for Asgard?"

Darcy glaced at Loki sitting beside her, "Holy crap. You're one of the guys who tried to take over New York this summer!" Loki raised his right eyebrow before clearing his throat, "One of?"

"Yeah. After you two left, some psycopath called Bane used the peoples fear from your attack to take over the city. Dictatorial Anarchy. It was a complete mess, although the Batman and his female feline friend ended him. Then some guy turned himself into a huge green lizard and destroyed the Oscorp building but some guy who calls himself spiderman stopped him. So yeah. The rest of the world has been pretty quiet."

Darcy turned the radio back on as they passed a sign reading 42 miles to Houston. The next hour of the car ride was pretty quiet and Thor had turned around in his seat the watch the sun set. Soon enough Darcy stopped the car in front of a small house. "Wait in the car," she warned the boys.

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A short fat man opened in and rudely asked, "What do you want?" "I am here for Zoe Hill." "Are you one of those crazy people she goes to school with. 'Cause I must say you blend in better. Have you come to tell me Zoe has been expelled? I don't want her here more than she must be. She is a nuisance and is always getting into trouble. She is a terrible influence on the younger kids. They all want to be mutants and magical too now. She is dangerous." He turned around and shouted back into the house, "Hill, someone is here to take you away."

A young girl with auburn hair and a tanned face came running around a corner down the hallway, and stopped herself just before she flung herself out the door. "Darcy?" "Yep." "Maria said you were coming! Let me grab my stuff." Zoe grinned as she turned and ran back into the house. Darcy would never had guessed the girl had magic and mutant abilities if Maria had not told her. She was dressed in jean shorts and a tank top with nike running shoes and her hair back in a simple ponytail.

Zoe came back to the door wheeling behind her a large duffel and a truck which Darcy guessed contained all of her stuff. Darcy grabbed one from her and led the way to the car. "I have friends in the car so you are going to have to sit in back with one of them. Just a heads up."

Thor and Loki watched the young girl as she hopped in the back seat and said to Darcy, "Get me out of here!" Darcy laughed and sped off down the road. Zoe took a good look at what the brothers were wearing, "Uhhh, Darcy, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Right. Zoe, this is Loki and Thor, yes the same two from Norse mythology. Thor is one of the Avengers and Loki was one of the people who helped destroy New York back in May. You were at school though, weren't you?"

"Um, yeah, I was at school. I did not even know New York was even attacked."

"I forgot you are disconnected from regular human society. Maria said you had double super powers… Will you tell me about them? She said you can do magic! And you have similar mutant abilities to Mystique! Anyways, where is this school you go to and what is it like? Any boyfriends?"

"Umm, I don't think I can tell you much, because you are, I guess, normal humans?" Zoe sighed. "I go to school in a medieval castle in the middle of Scotland. Called Hogwarts. I just finished my fourth year there. I guess you would say 9th grade." "Wait-" Darcy interrupted, "Harry Potter Hogwarts?" "Yeah, the one and only."

Darcy pulled the car to a stop at a red light and turned in her seat to face Zoe. "Do you know Harry Potter? Does he look like Daniel Radcliffe?"

Zoe looked slightly uncomfortable but nodded, "One of the movie's producers is a wizard who went to school with him, so yeah, the characters look pretty accurate. And I do know Mr. Potter. Im dating his son James Sirius." "Show me some magic!" "Can't Darcy. You need to drive and I can't do magic outside of Hogwarts until I am seventeen."

Darcy sighed and pulled the car into the garage of the airport. Some S.H.I.E.L.D. agent would pick it up later or use it on a mission in Houston. "Zoe, what should we do 'bout their armor?" She nodded towards Thor and Loki. Neither girl had noticed them on the drive in and they completely forgot to get them new clothes. "So technically the British Ministry of Magic cannot get mad at me for doing magic here in the U.S., so i guess I can transfigure them. But you can tell no one." Zoe pulled a short want from a hidden pocket in her purse and muttered a few words before sticking it back.


End file.
